Why I Became a Cop
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Andy prevents a woman from being raped, but then is attacked herself. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Sigh ... still don't own Rookie Blue. I'll just have to settle for this fantasy world that I've created for myself. _

_..._

_A/N: Alrighty, this one is an "established relationship" fic for Sam and Andy. I usually don't write these kinds of fics, 'cause I prefer the lead-up to the relationship, but for the purposes of this one, I decided that they were already together. _

_Andy prevents a woman from being raped, but then gets attacked herself. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Andy walked along the darkened Toronto streets, making her way home after a fairly long and tiring shift. She was looking forward to the rest of night, though. Sam was taking her out to dinner, and then they were going to go back to her place for a 'nightcap'. She smiled as she walked, thinking about the evening ahead.

She often found herself wondering how she'd managed to finally pick the right guy ... how she finally found herself in a good, healthy relationship, with a wonderful man. Maybe the stars had aligned, maybe the universe was sick of sticking it to, maybe she just got lucky. Whatever it was, she'd take it.

Andy continued down the familiar path, nearing an alleyway that closed off into a dead-end. She heard some sounds coming from inside the alleyway, but didn't think much of it until she was straight across from the opening. She glanced down the dimly-lit alleyway, seeing a man wearing dark clothes and shades. He had a woman pressed against the side of a dumpster, his hand over her mouth, while he tore at her clothing. It might have just been rough sex, but Andy could see the woman trying to pull away, and she had tears streaming down her face.

Actively aware of the fact that she didn't have any sort of weapon, Andy made her way into the alley. "Hey, stop!"

The man paused, turning his head to look at Andy. "Beat it, skank," he told her, his hand remaining over the woman's mouth.

Andy pulled out her cell phone, dialing the number for the division. "Hey, buddy, I'm calling the cops," she told him, hearing the woman on the other end of line answer and ask her if it was an emergency, or if she could wait. She quietly relayed her information, and then in a louder voice, said that she was witnessing an attempted rape. She gave the address, watching the woman sag in relief as the man let her go.

The officer on the other end of the phone told Andy that she was sending back-up, but it would be a couple minutes before they got there. Andy nodded, keeping her on the line.

"Run," Andy told the woman, seeing her try to compose herself.

The woman grabbed her purse and hurried from the alleyway, whispering a broken 'thank you' to Andy as she passed, never looking back.

Andy nodded, hanging up her phone and sliding it into her pocket. "The police will be here in a minute," she informed him. "You go quietly, it'll end up a lot better for you."

He sneered at her, stepping towards her.

"Stay back," Andy warned him, her hands going up defensively.

"Or what?" he taunted.

Andy pursed her lips, her nostrils flaring as she tried to inconspicuously look around for a weapon. "Or I'll have to hurt you."

He chuckled, continuing to move towards her.

"Hey, I told you, the police will be here any minute," Andy reminded him.

"Well, then I'll have to be quick, won't I?" he told her, lunging after her.

...

"Where is she?" Sam practically yelled, storming his way through the hospital.

Jerry spotted him, pulling him aside. "She's gonna be okay, man. Just stay calm."

Sam shook his head, looking around at Traci and a couple of the other rookies. "Where is she?" he asked again.

Gail opened her mouth to tell him, but Traci shut her up with a glare. They didn't need her cavalier, nonchalant attitude at a time like this.

"I can take you to see her," Traci told Sam, motioning for him to follow her. She led him into the ER, to one of the closed curtains. "Just ... brace yourself."

Sam clenched his jaw, praying that she was alright.

Traci slid back the curtain enough to him to step inside, her hand squeezing his shoulder as she left to give him some privacy.

Sam slowly slid his eyes up from the floor, taking in the sight of the woman lying on the bed. A gasp escaped his lips, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

One of Andy's arms was splinted and in a sling, the other had several scrapes and bruises. She had what appeared to be a bruised collarbone, and as his eyes made his way up to her face, he had to bite back a combination growl-whimper. Bruises and cuts marred her face, and there were several cuts that had been closed with stitches - one above her eye, the other across her cheekbone.

Sam's fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly, torn between wanting to sit by her side, and going out to find the son of a bitch who'd done it to her. His mind was made up when her eyes flickered open.

"Sam?" she asked, finding it difficult to fully open her eyes; they were too swollen.

He pursed his lips, sighing deeply as he made his way to her right side, not wanting to risk hurting her left arm that was in the sling. "I'm here," he told her.

The doctors had given her medication for the pain, but she was still quite a bit sore. As long as she didn't move too much, it was mostly a dull throb.

He sat carefully next to her, his hand clenching the hospital bed. "What were you thinking?"

Andy blinked her eyes a few times, meeting his gaze. "I couldn't just let him rape her," she explained.

Sam's jaw clenched once more, his eyes raking over her form once more. "He didn't ...?"

She shook her head, and then winced at the movement. "No. He didn't have time."

Sam closed his eyes again, this time in relief. "You got lucky, Andy."

"I know."

He shook his head, his fingers digging into the bed. "Do you?"

Andy sighed, meeting his sad eyes.

"He could have killed you, Andy. You had no weapons, no backup, you weren't even in uniform," Sam told her. "You should have stayed back until a uniform got there."

"Okay," she relented. "Next time I see a man raping a woman in some seedy back-alley, I promise to wait around the corner until a police car happens to show up."

Sam raised his eyebrows, tilting his head at her. There wasn't a trace of humor in his eyes.

Andy pursed her lips, wincing at the split in her lip. "I'm sorry I worried you."

He shook his head. "I just ... I can't see you like this. How am I supposed to protect you if you don't look out for yourself?"

Andy's eyes began to water, feeling his worry and sorrow seep into her. "I'm sorry."

Sam exhaled, a low moan escaping his throat. He leaned over, gently kissing her forehead. "Stop apologizing." He began to pull away, but Andy's hand slid over to cover his hand where it rested on the bed. Sam turned his hand over, closing his around hers. His thumb moved in slow circles across the skin of her hand. "Just ... don't scare me like that again."

Andy nodded her head as much as she could, closing her eyes as she leaned forward once more.

Sam's lips sealed over hers, kissing her softly.

After he pulled away, Andy let a long, shaky breath. "Um, they're gonna take me to get molded for a cast in a little bit," she told him. "Will you wait with me?"

He brushed a hand over her hair, nodding his head. "Of course."

...

Andy was released from the hospital the next morning. They kept her over for observation, but once they gave her the all-clear, she and Sam were ready to go. She would be staying at his place while she recovered - Sam didn't want to let her out of his sight.

The events of the previous night had already made the news. The press was praising her as a hero, but Andy ignored them. She just wanted them to catch the guy.

She waited in the loading zone while Sam retrieved his car, just wanting to go home and rest.

She was approached from the side, but didn't see the individual until they were right next to her. Andy nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," the woman told her, taking a step back.

Andy regarded her for a moment before she recognized her as the woman from the alleyway. "Oh ... hey," she greeted her, turning to face her.

"I - I'm sorry that I left you there," the woman told her. "I just wanted to get out of there, I didn't think he would -"

Andy shook her head slowly. "It's okay. I'm just glad you got away."

The woman sniffled, chewing on her lip.

"Are you okay? Do you need someone to check you out?" Andy asked, looking back at the hospital.

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I just wanted to ... I saw on the news that you'd been brought here, and I just wanted to ... I wanted to thank you. You saved me life."

Andy forced a soft smile onto her face, nodding her head. "Don't mention it."

Sam's car pulled up, spotting the two of them.

Andy spoke to the woman, "You'll have to come into the division and give your statement, if you can. Any information you could give us will help us catch him."

The woman nodded her head, promising that she would go to the division later. She walked away as Sam walked up, making her way home, or at least somewhere safe.

Sam stepped up beside her, glancing at the woman's retreating back. "Who was that?"

"Um, the woman from the alley," Andy told him. "She wanted to come and thank me for ... well, for helping her."

Sam nodded, his arm slipping carefully around her waist.

They watched her until she fell out of sight, and then he led her to the car, helping her inside.

Andy thought about what the woman said, remembering the previous night. She'd been scared - they both had. Andy didn't want to be seen as some hero, as some poster-girl for the 15th division, but she had saved that woman's life. Sam could be upset with her for risking her life ... she knew that his feelings for her were too strong to not be so concerned about her.

But that was why she'd become a cop. Not just to bring respect back to the McNally name, but to help people who couldn't help themselves. She glanced over at Sam as he slid into the car and started the engine.

It was why she'd fallen in love with him, too. He cared more about others than he cared for himself. She would be more careful next time - for him. But she was a cop, and if she saw something like that again, she knew that she would do whatever it took to prevent it.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
